


You Are The Break I Craved For (All This Time)

by catfrogfish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bodyguard Liam, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Singer Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfrogfish/pseuds/catfrogfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only need 1 word to decribe Harry's life: epic. But the thing is: He always feels like there is something missing. Yeah sure, he is a world famous singer, who's coming out didn't affect his career in the slightest, but still there is nobody he can share that sucess with.</p><p>All the better that you are about to read the story how he met the love of his life Louis Tomlinson, a teacher in the local middle school of Chesire his home town....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: In the need of a break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic... Beware English is not my mother tongue, so there will probably be MANY mistakes. Pls let me know if you find any ;) I hope you enjoy reading it (or not) :P The characters and actions in this piece a completely fictional and made up in my mind. So no hate postings! This is my imaginiation *happy reading*

* * *

 

One year after Harry came out to the puplic he felt empty. He had incredible, dedicated fans, but he sure as hell had nothing to give to them anymore. - _No melody, no lyric, nothing_. This is why he has called this meeting with his management. It's time to "refill his batteries" and take a well deserved break. Otherwise he is going to break apart in the near future!

"Hello, Claire", Harry chirped as he walked into the building with his award winning smile plastered on his face.

"M'ning, Harry", the nice brown-haired receptionist replied smiling back to him "They are already waiting for you in the conference room. Boy, what have you done wrong? I think the whole of management is in there!" After the last sentence a small frown made it's way on her face.

"I've done nothing bad, Claire, I swear! I just have to discuss something very important with them", with that Harry winked at her and made his way to the conference room. He swore he saw a small blush on Claire's face even though she knows he is as gay as anyone can get.

\---

 

As soon as he arrived in the conference room the whole room went silent. It was so silent, that you could have heard a pin falling to the ground. Harry took a seat in front of all the people and shifted incomfortably in his chair. He knew that was going to be no "cakewalk" but he surely didn't think he would be this incomfortable when he finally sits in front of them.

After 10 minutes of silence Paul, the head of management, decides to break the silence "So Harry. This is your conference. What's your matter of concern. At least I think you have one, otherwise you wouldn't have called a meeting at 10 in the morning on Sunday", he said apprehensive.

"Yes indeed I have a big matter that will affect every single one of you! You sure have noticed my lack of inspiration in the past few months..." he looked every single person in the room in the eye "...and I came to the conclusion that I need to take a break or otherwise I'm going to break apart.". With that he closed his eyes and waited for the shouts he expected to come after his statement, but nothing happend. Slowly he opened his eyes and was stunned to silence because of the worried and understanding glances he got from his management team.

" _*cough*_ We already expected something like this, when you called us and also came to the conclusion that it would be best for you to take a break. Have you thought about a plan yet, about what you are going to do in your break? It sure will be hard to keep your location hidden from press, but it is possible when we release a statement about your unexpected break." Paul said slowly after a beat of silence.

Harrys eyes widened. He didn't expect that this meeting would go so well for him, without any contract, discussions,... "Well I thought about going to my hometown for a bit. The people in Chesire know me and I'm sure nobody there will sell me to the press. I think it would be good for me to go back to my roots and regain strengh. Also I would like see my family again."

"Ok. That actually sounds like a solid plan. We will release a press statement in the morning and after that you are free to go." At that statement Harry grinned widely and turned to leave, but Paul's voice stopped him in his movements. "One last thing Harry, even when you are going to your hometown you should take a bodyguard with you. You never know! Take care till I see you again. We'll stay in contact through phone!".

Harry nodded once and left. He knew exactly which bodyguard is going to go with him: _Liam_. Over the past years Liam was a loyal friend and helped Harry through major  existential crisis. - Like coming out (the before and after).

 

\---

 

Once at home Harry called Liam and let him know that there leaving 10 am sharp the following day because the statement about his break was released at 8 am and he wanted to see the reactions on twitter and social media before he was on the plane and flew all the way from Amercia to London and then travelled further to Chesire.

After that was done he called his mum and sister and let them know that he and Liam are going to life with them for a indefinite period of time. Both of them were very delighted and were looking foward to seeing him again (LIam as well because they knew he was a true friend to Harry). 

Harry fell to sleep with a small smile on his face that night.

 

\---

**_@sugarscrape_ **

 

**Hearthrob Harry Styles on a Break?!**

_This morning  8 am sharp Harry Styles' management released following statement:_

**_"We hereby announce that well known singer Harry Styles is taking a break from writing music and also from playling concerts. In order to regain his strengh he will take a break for a indefinite period of time. To ensure his privacy and also that his location keeps hidden no more questions will be answered. Thank you!"_ **

_Well that was a hell of a statement in the early morning! Whereever you are Harry. We hope that one day you will come back to us with your curls and heartwarming smile. :)_

 

\---

 

After the statement was released Harry's Twitter mentions blew up. His name was in 7 of the top # trending world wide:

#HarryKeepSafe

#HarryHaveANiceBreak

#HarryComeBackToUs

#WeRGoingToMissUHarry

#HarryStylesIWaitForU

#WhereAreYouGoingHarry

#StayyyyHarry  
#...

 

_Vicky (@Vicky101)_  
What?! @Harry_Styles takes a break? What happened in the 15 minutes I was under the shower? #StayyyyHarry

 

_Brandon (@BrandonLivesHere)_  
@Vicky101 stop it... If he needs a break let im take a break. He deserves it! #HarryStylesIWaitForU

 

_Brianna (@RockyGirl)_  
#WeRGoingToMissUHarry ;( I hope you really come back...  
  


_Joe (@HowdyJoe)_  
Enjoy your break pal and come back stronger :) #HarryKeepSafe

 

 

Harry smilled a some of the hashtags and tweets, but his decision was made. He needs a break even when all of it was unexpected to his fans. Slowly he starts to tipe his last twitter message for a long time:

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles):**

**Thank you for all the concern! I need a break but #IWillBeBack :) No worries <3**

 

Surely #IWillBeBack trended within 15 minuted world wide. Smiling Harry turned of his phone and looked at Liam, who was standing  beside him, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Are you ready for your break?" Liam asked still smiling.

"Yeah lets go" Harry answered.

 

With that they walked towards to gates of the airport. Unnoticed to the people in the airport because nobody knew Harry Styles would take a plane to London so shortly after the statement was realeased. Still smiling Harry plopped himself into the seat next to Liam.

 

"Home I'm coming..." He breathed before he fell asleep.

 

 

 

 


	2. Are you alive - Harry Styles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I just wrote the second chapter don't judge me. I felt like 'drama' so be prepared (there is a little drama in this chapter :P) Hope you like it^^

* * *

It have been 3 days since Harry and Liam arrived at Chesire. When the two arrived they were exhausted from the long flight, so they didn't do much more than sleeping the past few days - In short: Yeah _jetlag_ is a bitch.

Finally in the morning of the third day Harry felt awake enough to explore Chesire and see what changed after the last time he visited (so practically in the past 3 years because he was never home). He turned in his bed to tell Liam about today's plan, but to his astonishment Liam's bed was already empty. So he quickly stood up and threw the first clothes he found over his bare body (Yeah he sleeps naked even with Liam in the same room). Before he left he checked himself in the mirror. Maybe his outfit looked a little bit ridiculous, but who cares, he is on a break. No need to be styled for the red carpet. It's not like a pap would come and take a picture of him that would be plastered all over the magazines.  To finish is ~~master~~ piece he took his hair into a bun.

 

When he arrived at the kitchen he was greeted by an enormous laughter of Liam AND his mum, who were having breakfast at the kitchen table.

"You are going onto the street like this hun?" his mother managed to sqeeze in between her laughs.

"Yes indeed I'm going to!" Harry replied sassily to his mother and turned his face into a frown.

"You sure about this?" she asked sincerely after giving him a once over.

"Anne let him be! He's on a break! No need to be styled like a hollywood star." Liam interjected.

"Thank you very much Liam!" Harry smiled at him.

"Ok, ok I let you be" Anne finally said with tears in her eyes "even tough you look like you fled from Disneyland and then made an acquaintance with the Cookie Monster" and with that she and Liam started laughing again.

Harry frowned at them. Ok maybe his style was little bit ridiculous, but who cares if he wears a pink [T-shirt with Minnie Mouse](https://www.tvmoviedepot.com/disney-minnie-mouse-face-youth-girls-shirt-pink-p-22736.html) on it. Or that he wears his [lucky jeans](http://www.stillen-und-tragen.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=144&t=144516&start=100) who had 2 BIG and UGLY holes in them before his sister came up with the idea to turn them into Cookie Monsters. He loved this outfit... Who cares about what everybody else thought.

 

After the laughter died down Harry placed himself on the chair next to Liam and started to eat his breakfast. Mhhm _Mum's waffles_ his favourites.

Little did he know about the hysteria his break was causing back in America...

 

\---

 

It was a little later just before Liam and Harry wanted to leave the house that Harry received a call. He took out his phone and looked at the caller-ID: _Paul (management)_. Ok if Paul calls after less than 3 days something serious must have happened. Cautiously he answered it "'ello?"

"Ahh hello Harry. Sorry to interrupt your break so soon" he laughed bitterly.

"What happened Paul?"

"It's hard to explain... Do you have a laptop near you?"

He motioned for Liam and mouthed ' _laptop_ ' to him. Liam quickly spun on his heels and went of to get a laptop. After a few seconds he comes back into the room with Harrys laptop in his arm. He set it up in front of Harry and the singer mouthed ' _Thank you_ ' with that Liam wanted to leave the room but Harry grabbed his arm und tugged him beside him on the couch. Whatever news he was about to get he wanted his best friend and bodyguard beside him. Liam let himself be tugged and settled himself beside Harry in front of the laptop.

"Ok. I have a laptop. What now?"

"Go on the website of sugerscrape and read the latest articles... That is going to explain a lot of it. Let me know when you are finished." With that Paul hung up the phone. Harry looked at Liam who glanced at him with worried eyes. The two of them started reading the last articles which all were about Harry and his unexpected break.

 

\---

**@sugerscrape (2 days ago)**

**Harry Styles #IWillBeBack**

_'I will be back' the ~~non-~~ famous words of Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator, but now also the last words we heard from Harry Styles before the popstar went on a break. All we (the puplic and reporters all over the world) know for sure is that the cutie took a indefinite break which he announced yesterday through his management. Come back mister heartthrob we miss you already!_

 

\---

 

**@superscrape (1 day ago)**

**Harry Styles -Swallowed by earth?**

_After Harry announced his break. It was like he was swallowed by earth. With his last tweet he at least showed us that he is alive, but since than we heard nothing neither from Styles' management nor from the popstar himself. We slightly begin to worry about him. Here his last tweet, so you have something to remember him by (if doesn't return from his break): **  
**_

_**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles):** _

_**Thank you for all the concern! I need a break but #IWillBeBack :) No worries <3** _

 

_**\---** _

 

**@sugerscrape (today)**

**3 days without Harry Styles!! Are you alive?!**  
  
_Like all of you sure already know (unless you live under a rock) Harry announced an unexpected break 3 days ago. Nobody knows where he is or what he is doing at the moment._ _If you read this Harry TWEET before your fans go crazy! They already are obsessed with the theory that you took your life after you overdosed. - > small joke they didn't 'arrive' at this theory ~~for now.~~_ _All we hope is that he WILL be back soon (hopefully) and also that he will be stronger than ever before._

 

\---

To say Harry (and Liam) were shocked is an understatement. They both stared at the computer screen. -Harry killed himself after an overdose. REALLY?! Just because he didn't tweet in 3 days? After a moment Harry took out his phone again. He shakily dialed Paul's number.

"Hello again, Harry. I guess you have read the articles. I can guarantee you twitter is a lot worse #HarryAreYouAlive #HarryWeNeedYou and a lot more hashtags are currently trending world wide for more than 3 days now."

"Uhhh..." Harry sighed, took a deep breath and talked again "What should I do know? End my break?"

"No of course not! You deserve a break and also need one, like you said yourself, but we already found a sollution, which surely would work for you and the fans..."

"Which would be?"

"A daily tweet. About what you are up to. Which people you meet and so on. Add a photo once in a while with landscapes or other stuff and the fans will be satisfied and stop worrying about you!"

"Umm okay" Harry looked at Liam "I think that would work. But I won't mention the names of the persons who live here because that would give me away. My fans are the best detectives in the whole world!"

"Ok! You are absolutely right about that. So start tweeting right now in order to stop some of the caused hysteria" and again Paul just hung up. Uncertain Harry turned to Liam and said "Ok so good news I don't need to end my break! Bad news I still have work to do in my break. Paul suggested that a Daily Tweet would calm my fans. So I have to write a tweet everyday. Do you mind if I mention you in my first one?"

Startled Liam finally spoke "Uhhh. Ok, yeah sure. Could be a lot worse.. Or?" Liam laughed at himself after his stuttered sentence. That also stole a grin from Harry and he began to create a tweet:

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles):**

**Going on a exploration with Minnie Mouse, the Cookie Monster and @Real_Liam_Payne. What a team!!!**

 

Liam laughed genually at Harrys tweet and of course Harrys mentions blew up immediatly after his tweet. #HeIsAlive and #HeIsWithLiam trended only a few minutes later. Harry once again turned to Liam and asked "Can we go now and explore Chesire?"

"Of course, we shouldn't let Minnie Mouse and the Cookie Monster waiting!".

 

With that the ridiculously dressed popstar and this bodyguard/best friend went out to the streets of Chesire to explore and find their own little adventure for the following months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so second chapter... How did you like it? I promise Harry and Louis will meet soon ;)


	3. Hello Johnny Test. How R U?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 3 lads ;) I really don't know where I'm going with this. Everything could happen REALLY. Just stay tuned :P

Chesire is quite different than Harry remembered. Where once were fields and meadows there are now new family houses. Only one thing stayed the same. The park were Harry got his first kiss (from a guy). To remember that day he even engraved their initials (H & J ~~osh~~ ) into the tree plus the date of the kiss. After a little bit of searching he finally found the oak tree and carefully stroked over the engravings. Smiling he sat himself down in front of the tree, Liam following his movements.

There they sat a while in comfortable silence before Harry heard a guitar playing the chords of one of his favourite songs: [LOOK AFTER YOU - THE FRAY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl7spqkXgpY)  


He let himself drown in the music and listened to the charming voice. After the first refrain he started to get curious, opened his eyes and looked around in the park in order to find the source of the singing. Then he found him, a blond guy who was sat on the edge of the fountain with a guitar in his hands. It only took Harry a brief consideration to say his following words:

"Liam lets go over to this guy and talk to him!"

"Uhh...ok. Lets go?" Liam answered more as a question.

 

 

The two of them made their way over to the blond guy with the guitar. He was so encrossed in his singing that he didn't notice the two men approaching him. That was why he almost fell into the fountain when Harry greeted him. If it weren't for Liam the poor lad would have fallen into the fountain together with his beloved guitar.

"Liam?!" the blond guy almost yelled after he looked Liam into the eyes.

"Niall?!" Liam squealed with joy. "What are you doing here mate!" With that both of them started to jump up and down like two kids would do when they see their long lost friend again. Harry stood awkwardly beside the pair and watched them uncertain and with slight amusement (who knew Liam could get so ecstatic). A few minutes later Liam seemed to remember that Harry was with him. He stilled his movements and put some space between him and Niall.

"Right. Niall this is Harry. Harry this is Niall. We met when I was in bodyguard training back in Ireland and he a teacher to be."

"Well thank you LiLi.. but I certainly know who Mr. Styles here is. In fact I think the whole world knows who he is." Niall said with a friendly and chearful voice. It was obvious that Niall wanted to tease Liam with this nickname and by the way Liam blushed slightly he certainly succeeded. "You have created quite a hysteria back in America with your break Harry. Even when I don't understand why. I mean with this look" he mockingly said to Harry and gestured  up and down  with his hands. There it was again. Yeah Harry knew he looked ridiculous in his outfit.

"Umm." Harry decided to leave the last comment unnoticed "Yeah you know how the fans are... Once you don't tweet for three whole days they already think that you killed yourself after a drug overdose. They are just sweet!" Harry smiled back at Niall. Niall laughed at that and made a _'cheers_ ' gesture with his hand. He picked up his guitar and gestured for Liam and Harry to sit down beside him.

"Do you fancy singing a song together Styles or are you already to famous to sing with the local music teacher?" Harry loved Nialls direct manner. Other people would freeze in front of him because he is the ' _oh so famous_ ' singer and songwriter Harry Styles and this lad had on top of not freezing in front of him also the bravery to mock the superstar because of his clothes . So in fact Harry enjoyed the welcomed variety and just nodded as an anwer to Niall's question. "LiLiiii you are going to sing too.. No arguing". Liam just nodded and started to sway in the rhythm of the melody Niall started to play. Harry raised his eyebrows slighty but kept his mouth shut. This should be interesting... He never heard his bodyguard/best friend sing before:

A few chords later Harry already recognised the song: [HOBBASTANK -THE REASON](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZADpco6Zn9I). The perfect choice he thought to himself. Soon Niall started to sing with a clear and steady voice:

_ I'm not a perfect person _

_ there's many things I wish I didn't do _

_ but I continue learning _

_ I never meant to do those thing to you _

_ And so, I have to say before I go _

_ That I just want you to know _

 

Liam and Harry slowly started to sing along with the song. They sang the chorus as a threesome. Their voiced melted perfectly together. Harry took the deep notes, Niall the base and to Harrys surprise Liam held perfect high notes.  


 

_ I've found a reason for me _

_ To change who I used to be _

_ A reason to start over you _

_ And the reason is you _

 

Harry got the chills listening do Nialls angelic voice. He seriously feared taking over the song when Niall motioned for him to do so. So he took a last deep breath and started to sing with all his heart.  


 

_ I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_ It's something I must live with everyday _

_ And all the pain I put you through _

_ I wish that i could take it all away _

_ And be the one who catches all your tears _

_ That's why i need you to hear _

 

After Harry finished his solo he couldn't help but smile. The last time he felt such a joy while singing, well that was a while ago before he felt the need of a break. The three of them harmonised again in the chorus and smiled at each other. Niall strumming the guitar with so much feeling. Harry felt inspiration flood into him just because of that fact.  


 

_ I've found a reason for me _

_ To change who I used to be  
_

_ A reason to start over you _

_ And the reason is you _

_ And the reason is youuuuu _

_ And the reason is youuu _

_ And the reason is youu _

 

Liam sang the last part of the song with a clear voice. Harry was certainly more than surprised that his bodyguard/best friend could sing that well and had such a big talent.   


 

_ I'm not a perfect person _

_ I never meant to do those things to you _

_ And so I have to say before I go _

_ That I just want you to know _

 

 

_ I've found a reason for me _

_ To change who I used to be  
_

_ A reason to start over you _

_ And the reason is you _

_ I've found a reason to show  
_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

 

 

The three of them ended to song perfectly. After the last tone faded away they looked at each other and started to laugh. "Wow" Niall breathed "That was great. We should do it again some time!".

"Yeah defenitely that was awesome!" Liam threw into the round.

And Harry... Yeah Harry couldn't suppress his smile any longer. He finally found his joy in singing again and that just because he mindlessly jammed with Liam's old friend in his hometown. His break was gold worth.

Before Harry could say anything Niall jolted upwards after a look at his watch "SHIT!! Sorry... I i i i have to go. School. Class. Shit!" with that he ran into the direction of the local middle school. Just before he was out of sight he shouted "Payne, Styles visit me sometime in school. There we can jam proberly. But please dress a little less pink MinnieMouse-Cookie-Monterous!!" The last Harry heard was his enormous fit of laughter.

Harry turned to Liam and said "We definitely should do that Liam. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why not!" Liam grinned at the beaming Harry. "Let's go home now Hazz." Harry nodded and turned to go home to his childhood home. He surely had seen enough of Chesire today.

 

\---

 

When Harry was in bed that evening he couldn't help himself and posted the second tweet this day:

 

 

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

**Minnie, Cookie, Liam and me met[Johnny Test](http://johnnytest.wikia.com/wiki/Johnny_Test_%28character%29) today. What a lovely lad ;)**

 

 

 

Immediatly his mentions blew up. Harry laughed at some of the tweets. He surely confused his fans with his tweets.

 

_Sarah (@SaraEwH)_

Minnie Mouse, the Cookie Monster and now Johnny Test @Harry_Styles what are you up to?

 

_Peter (@petetheman)_

@Harry_Styles u alright there pal? Or are you seeing ghosts already?

 

_Chrissi (@Chrissi101)_

@Harry_Styles I don't get it... WTF... You confuse me!!!

 

_Grimmy (@GrimmyS)_

Oooh man it is SOOO obvios. @Harry_Styles uses the names of Cartoon charakters instead of people's names. He surely met different persons with this features.

 

_Chrissi (@Chrissi101)_

@GrimmyS that actually kind of makes sense :)

 

 

Harry grinned at his fans' conclusions. They surely were good detectives and also very smart when they wanted to know where he was. But the are not going to find out about his location not when Harry can prevent it. He turned of his phone and went to sleep (naked)

"g'night Liam"

"g'night Popstar. Sweet dreams!"

 

\---

 

Little did they know that their little jamming session with Niall was recorded by a fan who happened to walk by and soon will create another uproar in America.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Any comments? Requests? In the next chapter they finally meet each other :D -> briefly


	4. Prince Charming meets Peter Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok.. so chapter 4... Like I promised Louis and Harry finally meet each other briefly ;)  
> I had quite a few problems writing this chapter and I'm still not really satisfied with it, but I wanted to share it with you because at this state is just gets worse...

* * *

 

Harry woke up to the first sunbeams of the day. He turned in his bed and looked on a still sleeping Liam. Grinning he quietly stood up and put on the first sweatpants and shorts he could grab. Maybe he grabbed one of Liams shirts in his hurry but he didn't care. Even when the shirt was really tight and didn't leave much room for imagination. The popstar slowly closed the bedroom door and walked downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen it was surprisingly empty and only a note from his mother lay on the kitchen table:

 

_"Morning Sweethearts, was called for an emergency in hospital. Will be back in the evening! Love, Anne/Mum :*"_

 

Harry smiled at the note because his mum also thought of Liam and included him in her note. *How sweet*

So, back to buisness. See Harry had a _**solid plan** :_ He felt full of energy this morning and wanted to go for a run, but because he is a good friend he didn't want to wake his bodyguard (Liam). His solution: Sneak out of the house unnoticed - run as fast as you can - come back in without anyone finding out that you were gone.

At this moment it sounded like a good plan to Harry. Fuck it if anything goes wrong. He would face the consequences later and so he went for a run into the direction of the nearby forest. When he was young  ~~and not famous~~ this was his favourite running route because it was very quiet and you could run to the 'music of nature'.

 

\---

 

After an hour of uphill running Harry felt tired and seated himself on a tree stump. On this 'chair' he had a view over whole Chesire, which looked golden in the early morning sun. Harry was so enchanted that he completely forgot about the time (so his 'solid plan' **FAILED** miserably I might add). Suddendly he heard the almost painful panting of a man coming nearer. Harry sat up straighter and looked down the way to see who was coming.

What he saw totally caught him of guard. He expected a man near his fifties because of the panting, but saw a man not much older than himself. If Harry didn't believe in **'love at first sight** ' before he sooo did now.  The popstar was so in thought he didn't notice that he was openly gaping at the man and also that said man stopped running right in front of him.

"Are you quite finished?" Blue-Eyes said after smirkingly waving a hand in front of Harry face.

 

"...Blue..." was all Harry could say and that of course made his opponent laugh.

 

Still grinning Blue-Eyed-Boy said "I'm Louis by the way. Louis Tomlinson. And you are the all so famous Harry Styles, who took a sudden break only a few days ago. Am I right? At least that is what I read in the newspapers. I thought that you are probably in Chesire. Wow.... you don't talk much, do you?"

 

It took Harry all his power to form a whole sentence and close his still open mouth. Definitely wasn't his fault though. He felt like Louis could see all his deepest thoughts with these iceblue eyes. Man, this boy was attractive. Also he kind of looked like Peter Pan... and before Harry could stop his tongue from forming words he blurted out "...YouLookLikePeterPan."

 

Of course this made Louis laugh even louder than the first time and Harrys face turned as red as a tomato. How big are the odds that you embarrass yourself in front of the most handsome creature mother earth has ever seen twice, TWICE. "Well thank you Curly. That's very nice of you. You look kind of like [Prince Charming of Cinderella](https://www.google.com/search?tbm=isch&q=cartoon+figure+with+long+brown+hair&spell=1&sa=X&ved=0CBoQvwUoAGoVChMIqsqQxtTCyAIVw7wUCh3diAU7#tbm=isch&q=prince+from+cinderell+2015&imgrc=ievDtsmVuvI4OM%3A) yourself."

 

Harry grinned at that and gained new courage to speak up again "....Thaaank you. Wow.. *cough* that was kind'a embarrasing *cough*. Nice to meet you... Louis Tomlinson."

 

"So why are you sitting on a tree stomp in a forest on this bright and early morning?"

 

"Uhhm. I felt in the need of a run this morning and after an hour of running I got tired and ended up on this tree stump, but I also kind of appreciate the Calmness in the woods. The only sounds you can hear are the birds and other animals here. These sounds are a nice change to the screams of my fans. You know" Harrys eyes grew wide as soon as he said these words. He really didn't know why he just told all this things to a complete stranger, but he had the feeling that he couldn't fool Louis with his piercing blue eyes "...Not that I don't like my fans. I love them. TheyAreVeryGenerous. They-"

 

"-Harry calm down. Breathe. It's ok. I understand that fame can get hard sometimes. You don't have to justify yourself in front of me". Harry nodded, but kept his mouth shut. He motioned Louis to sit down next to him, what he did.

So the two boys talked for the next few hours and Harry learned that Louis was also a teacher in the local middle school. He taught Drama and English Literature. He also had 6 siblings - a total of 5 girls and 1 boy. Their names were Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Ernest and Sophia. Also this year Louis was in charge of the annual Christmas Play. Harry immediately offered his help which Louis chivalrously declined because quote 'he didn't want to give his students a heart attack when famous popstar Harry Styles helped at their Christmas Play'.

 

After a lot of talking Louis looked at his watch and stood up straight just like Niall did yesterday when he was late for school. "Harry I'm so sorry, but I have to go. School starts soon."

 

"It's ok I understand. Is it alright if I run back with you? Keep you company?" Louis nodded and started running. After a mile (or more) the famous painful panting started again right next to Harry.

 

"Are you alright there Lou or do you need me to carry you?" He couldn't help but snicker at his own comment, but soon learned that he shouldn't have done or said what he did/said because a sweaty creature jumped on his back and screamed "Yiiiiieeeha horse! Back HOOOOME!!"

 

A few miles and a lot of laughing later Louis jumped of Harrys back and said "Well, thank you my Prince Charming for the ride, but this unfortunatelly is my stop" Louis bowed, waved and ran away. Just before he was out of sight he screamed "BYE CURLY!" and Harry screamed back "BYE PETER PAN!".

 

The popstar picked up his running pace and made an endspurt to his childhood home. His thoughts circulated around the beautiful blue-eyed creature he just met. That was when it hit him: **HE JUST MET THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CREATURE ON MOTHER EARTH AND DIDN'T GET HIS NUMBER. Well, SHIIIT :/**

 

\---

 

As soon as Harry walked into his childhood home he was greeted by shrieks, sighs of relief and bear hugs from Liam, his mother and his sister Gemma. Liam also swats him hard on the arm. After some minutes of confusion Harry finally spoke up.

 

"Ok I know I was away for a long period of time, but not THAT long. Also... mum....I thought you would be back in the evening and Gemma what on earth are you doing here?"

 

After a small pause Liam spoke up "Harry do you understand how worried we were?" He motioned to Gemma, to Anne and then to himself

"I mean. I wake up in the morning to an empty bed beside me. Ok, thats not bad, but what was terrifying was the fact that I walk down into kitchen to find a note from Anne, but no famous Harry Styles who I swore to protect with my life." he took a deep breath

"Just then when I thought it couldn't get any worse - because it is the worst if a bodyguard looses the person he should guard - I get a call from Paul who explains to me that he tried to reach you because of an issue that causes sort of an uproar in America. So I go back to our room and of course find your mobile phone turned of on your bed." 

Another deep breath "So plan B to phone you and ask were you are was busted. In a little bit of stress I called first Anne and Gemma, but of course none of them knew were you were eather. That is why we are here frantically waiting for your return! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING HARRY!!! YOU AT LEAST COULD HAVE LEFT A NOTE OR TAKE YOUR PHONE WITH YOU" Liam shouted the last bit, but quickly stopped when he noticed the tears in Harrys eyes and the angry looks he received from Gemma and Anne. "..Sorry" he mumbled.

 

"I'm sorry Liam. I am really sorry. I know and understand that you are angry with me. I'll try to inform you about my plans in the future. ...I'm sorry". A tear made its way down Harrys face and again he was enveloped in 3 bear hugs.  


 

"S'alright popstar! Already forgotten. But if it ever happens again I will definitaly kill you"

 

\---

 

Once everyone had calmed down Harry spoke up again "You mentioned an issue that Paul wanted to discuss with me and also causes sort of an uproar?"

"Yeah apparently some fan recorded an audio of us singing "The Reason" yesterday in the park and sent it to sugercrape. Luckily for us this person didn't give away your location and sent the material anonymous. So we don't have to fear a shitstorm of paparazzi banging on our doors. But the song caused a lot of discussion on twitter and stuff. I hereby give you the advice to not turn on your phone or log in in your twitter. But it would be easier to show you..... Haven't seen it exactly myself. Just told you what Paul told me" with that Liam stood up and fetched the laptop.

"I'll log in on my twitter account to check the reaction yeah? But first we need to find that said sugerscrape-article" Harry just nodded. The popstar couldn't mutter out a single word because his tongue felt numb as a result of the anxiety he was currently feeling.  


 

"'re you ready?"

 

"Ready..." Harry squeaked out. 

 

Harry felt the warm hand of his mother on his back, which gave him some sort of confidence and calmed him down a little. Liam typed sugarcrape into google and pressed search. Harrys heart pounded like it would break any second now . What are his fans up to now? What are they thinking? Is it good? Bad?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? True anwers please...  
> And yeah I know Louis sister isn't called Sophia :P


	5. Draama ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... writing this chapter was REALLY difficult for me -> I didn't know where I wanted to go with this, but here it is...If you want it or not :P
> 
> Also this song kind of haunted me the last few days, you should listen to it sometime :P  
> \-->will.i.am - This Is Love ft. Eva Simons

* * *

 

 

Harry slowly opened his eye. The first word he saw was _"goodbye" ._ Cautiously he opened them completely and started to read:

 

\---

 

**@sugerscrape**

 

**Official goodbye from Harry Styles?**

_Today we received a very shocking audio from an anonymous user. You can clearly hear famous Harry Styles singing with two unknown singers singing along with him. The song the trio chose, got the Styles' fans upset because they think the song is the official goodbye from the star to the pop world, puplic and his fame. But why do the fans think that this song is a goodbye? It is because of two specific lines in the song:_

 

_** And so, I have to say before I go ** _

_** That I just want you to know ** _

 

_ S o because of this two lines Styles' fans obviously think that he wants to quit the business and hashtags like: _

_** #GiveAStatementHarry ** _

_** #WeLoveYou ** _

_** #PleaseDoNotStopTheMusic  ** _

** _#Styles4ever_ **

_ started trending world wide. So what do you think? Is sweetheart Harry Styles finished with business? We certainly hope not!!!  _

 

\---

 

"Well...that wasn't that bad...they just have assumptions..." Harry said turning to Liam.

"Yeah...but we should look on twitter too. I have the feeling that the comments there are a lot worse" Liam answered login into his twitter

 

 

_ Jossy (@Flowergirl) _

Why did this person sent the audio anonymous... Great now we still don't know where @Harry_Styles is :/ #Styles4ever  


 

_ Kathleen Miss (@missy) _

I think @Harry_Styles wants to literally crush my heart #PleaseDoNotStopTheMusic #Styles4ever

 

 

_Sophie House (@soph)_  


That song was sooo beautifully sung that I cried for 4 hours straight. Thank you @Harry_Styles and unknown people :) #PleaseDoNotStopTheMusic  


 

Just when Harry wanted to breath in relief one particular comment got his attention. It was the tweet from a user called _@pete_. When he read it his troat felt tight and he couldn't breath. What the hell?!

 

 

> * * *
> 
> ** Peter P (@pete) **
> 
> ** @Harry_Styles: Official goodbye? Well than this is mine too #PleaseDoNotStopTheMusic. Goodbye World. #GiveAStatementHarry **
> 
> **                           500k Favourites                        700k Retweets                          1 Billion Replies **

 

 

  * _Sammy (@Boy4Life)_  
@pete so true I don't want to live in a world without @Harry_Styles... #WeLoveYou #GiveAStatementHarry
  * _Johnny Test (@ViolaM)_  
@pete I feel you!! #GiveAStatementHarry or it will be too late ;(
  * _Minnie Mouse (@HarrysBaby)_  
@pete I'm in the boat... If @Harry_Styles stops we will go under together #PleaseDoNotStopTheMusic !!! #GiveAStatementHarry  

  * .....



* * *

 

 

And the comments went so on and on. Well that was indeed bad. His beloved fans threatened to kill themselves if he stops with his music. They asked for a statement or otherwise a lot of people would die because of him... Yeah, Paul defenitely was right. He shouldn't have looked on twitter, but otherwise he would now the feelings of his fans now and couldn't do something against it.

He opened his mouth to say something to Liam but it came no sound out of his mouth. He felt like the whole world just crushed down on him. Harry needed to do something and that VERY VERY SOON or it will be to late....

 

\---

 

 

_ 1 hour of staring into space (because of shock) later... _

 

 

"*cough* Harry?... Harry we really need to do something now. I don't know what and Paul doesn't know either, but we have to figure something out...."

 

"...I-i-i-i....know..." the popstar sniffeled "and I think I know what to do"

 

"Yeah? Like what? What can anyone do in a situation like this?"  


 

"Just bring me to the middle school and you will see. I need Niall for this AND A VIDEO CAMERA!!" Harry shouted the last bit because he had already run through the door and to the car.

 

Liam ran after him und startet the engine as soon as he was seated. He stepped on the gas pedal and raced to the local middle school. They arrived there at record time (in 7 minutes instead of 15 min). That was also because of the fact that Liam didn't stop at most of the trafic lights, but Harry let his driving behavior slip this time because this matter was REALLY IMPORTANT!

Liam and Harry ran into school and tried to find Niall. The only problem was that the school was huge and also an old builing. So there were many really thight corridors and it felt like they were running through a labyrinth destined to never find out again. When Harry felt like loosing all his hope he suddendly heard an all to familiar laugh. Louis. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned in the direction of the sound, which caused Liam to run right into him.  


 

"Oww...why did you stop?" Liam complained.

 

"Pssst..."

 

"What it is just someone laughing"

 

"Not just someone" Harry answered and walked towards were he heard Louis laughing. To his fortune Louis had a free period and was sitting alone in his classroom without students or other teachers. So Harry knocked and entered.

 

"Hello, Peter Pan!" Harry said cheekily

 

"Hello, there Prince Charming" Louis said turning around to the all to familiar voice. Liam looked just confused. Harry thought he has never seen his bodyguard so confused before. Also Louis mustered Liam cautiosly. So Harry took it as a sign and introduced the two.  


 

"Right. Liam this is Louis. We met when I was on a run this morning. Louis this is Liam my bodyguard. So you better don't touch me or you will be pinned to the ground." At that both Louis and Liam laughed out loud and Harry ALMOST forgot the reason why he actually was here in school, almost.

 

He turned to Louis and asked "Uhhm...Louis. Do you know Niall the music teacher? I kind of need to speak to him..."

 

Louis raised an eybrow "Already replaced me since this morning. Eh?"

 

"Louis this is really serious right now. I need his help for something. If you don't tell me where he is a lot of people are going to die!!"

 

"That kind of sounds dramatic. But luckily for you, me and Niall are best mates and I know where to find him. The only problem is that he has class right now..."

 

"I really don't care. Can you bring us to his classroom. I fear that if we go alone we will get lost again". Louis just nodded and walked out of the classroom. After a 5 minute walk he stopped in front of a classroom "Here is his classroom. Remember, I tried to warn you. There are a lot of Harry Styles fans in there"

 

"...Thanks" Harry muttered whille he knocked on the door.

 

He heard a muffeled _"Come In"_ from inside the room and opened the door. As soon as he opened it he already wished he hadn't done it. There were a lot of ~~very manly~~ squeaks which almost bursted his ears. 

 

Niall quickly hurried towards Harry and pulled him out of the classroom into safety after shushing his class. "Hey Pal, didn't think I would see you this soon again and you also brought LiLi and Louis!! You know I think you just made me to the coolest teacher in school with your appearance in class!" Niall laughed happily, but stopped when he was met with silence and after a short pause plus a look at Harry he added "What's the matter Styles?"

 

And then just like that Harry started spilling the terrifying news to Niall and also explained his plan to him. Aware of Louis right next to him, but he trusted this man. He didn't know why but he did. Niall listened carefully and said "You know what... The lesson ends in like 5 minutes anyway. I'll dismiss the class and then we should get on working on your plan before something serious happens. Meet you in the music room in 5!" With that he turned and walked back into the classroom. It all happened so fast that Harry couldn't even ask where the music room was.

 

Being aware of Louis right beside him he started to open his mouth but Louis beat him to it "Yeah Prince Charming, I'll show you were the music room is!" Harry grinned at his newly one nickname and started to follow the blue-eyed boy again. After a while the popstar spoke up again "You know you could help to with the plan..."

 

"No thanks popstar. I want to stay in the backround I absolutely don't crave for fame" he gave Harry a bright smile and added "but I surely can be the director of your piece". Louis cheekily winked at Harry and walked into a room - the music room Harry guessed.

 

_ It's time to get started and clean up the mess the anonymous person caused. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..Puhh..done. What do you think?


	6. The video <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st : A BIG SORRY FROM ME GUYS for the lack of updating, but I had a very tight scedule this week... Sorry again, but here is my update anyway. I hope you like it ;)
> 
> 2nd: I will try to update regularly again. With less 'wainting time' for you guys :D
> 
> 3rd: @MissElaine01 *SPOILER* Louis sort of sings in this chapter so I hope you like it too *-*

* * *

 

 

_**@sugarcrape** _

 

**All-clear: Sweatheart Harry Styles gives an official video statement!!!**

_Due to the fact that his fans threatened to kill themselves if they don't receive a statement from Harry Styles (#GiveAStatementHarry trended worldwide) Harry Styles published this video only a few minutes ago on every social media you can think of: twitter, facebook, tumblr,..._

  
_In the video the popstar gives a clear explanation for his break and also clears up all the rumours about the song he sang with a few friends of his. At the end of the video he rewarded his fans with a new song in which he is accompanied by 3 different voices (at least that is what we can hear and also read in his tweet). Also the star looks quite startled when one specific high pitched voice starts to sing :) **#WhatIsGoingOnThereHarry** :P _

  
_We from sugarscrape are very thankful for this little video. Without it a lot of bad things could have happened... If you haven't seen the tweet with this new video. Here is it in all its beauty *-* :_

 

 **Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles):  
**  
_**#GiveAStatementHarry Pls don't hurt yourself guys... I'm not going anywhere! #IWillBeBack** _  
_**AND THANK YOU Johnny Test, Hulk and Peter Pan for your lovely help and your supporting voices <3 ** _  
**https://www.youtube.com/Iamstaying**

 

 

*********************************  
 _ **A.N.:** The video but also I'm going to narrate during it. Like what happened while they made it. Does that make sense?_  
*********************************

 

 

Harry was quite nervous. One wrong sentense and his words could lead to a lot of deaths. That wasn't a good feeling at all. What gave him a little comfort was the fact, that he had Liam, Niall and also Louis, ohh his sunshine Louis, right with him in the room. Earlier when he told Niall about his plan, it didn't take him a lot of convincing to get Niall on his side.

 

Harry awkwardly sat down on a chair in the middle of the stage in the music room. He felt like the whole word was crushing down on him. It also didn't help that a camera was pointed to his face ready to record every single word he was going to say. Ohh god what should he say to his fans? What does one say?...

 

"You ready there Harry?" Liam asked startling Harry with his voice.

 

Harry took a once over over the whole room. Niall sat about 2 meters away from him. Just out of the sight of the camera with his guitar strapped around his shoulders. Right next to him was Louis looking expectedly at Harry and Liam? Liam was behind the camera ready to press the record button staring at Harry with worried eyes (that was nothing new to Harry). So the star took a final deep breath and muttered "Umm..Yeah...As ready as I'll ever be".

 

"Ok..you are on at 5, 4,..." Liam began to say. The last 3 numbers he just showed with his hand so that his voice wouldn't get recorded on the video

 

"Hey guys...For all of you who don't know me-" someone of the three other persons in the room snorted at that, most likely Louis Harry thought

"-my names 's Harry Styles and I'm the anoying singer who took an unexpected break just a few days ago..." Harry trailed of his thoughts

"It came to my ear that my lovely fans sort think that I'm going to quit buisness because of an audio they heard. I can hearby say that song wasn't my official goodbye...It wasn't even ment to be heard by anyone really" Harry grinned truely at that

"I mean what are the odds that when you sing with a few friends in a park an anonymous person records the song you sing and send it to sugarscrape, only to cause a sort of mass hysteria back in Amercia" He heard the muffled laughter of his friends and his grin spread wider

"Anyhow I'm not only doing this video to clean up some big rumours....*cough* I also wanted to explain to you WHY I took this really needed break." Harry looked at the ground and faught against the prickeling tears in his eyes, but there was no use. His fans surely could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Uhhm..." He continued with a rather raspy and shaking voice

"you know I sorf of felt terribly empty. I had the feeling that I had nothing to give to you guys anymore and just knew I had to take this break for myself and my well-being. Without this break I could have broken at any minute in the near future guys *sniff*"

A single tear made it's way down Harry's cheek. He wiped it away quickly and hoped noone had seen it, but judging the faces his friends made every single one of them saw "but enough of this sad things and myself" He smiled slightly "I have a little surprise for you. My friends from the audio the other day agreed to sing with me again in this video. So I hope you like it. BUT beforehand I want to say don't start to analyse these lyrics again... Just enjoy this beautiful song..."

 

And with that Niall startet to strum his guitar to the beginning of [AJ Michalka - All I've Ever Needed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXSa7hosZ8A). In the corner of his eyes Harry could see that Louis had moved from his place right beside Niall and he jumped a little bit when Louis started to play the piano to accompany Niall and his guitar. It sounded so enchanting and beautiful that Harry almost forgot to sing. Slowly he started to sing...

 

_Hooonestly it's time for honesty_

_My heard is on my sleeve_

_Oh will you hear me out?_

_I've got nothing left to give of me_

_I gave up everything_

_So there is nothing left to lose from ne now_

_But you forgive me somehow..._

 

Harry didn't know or understand why he was getting so emotional in this video himself. Maybe is was the stress and the tension that slowly faded while singing. He started to tear up again, like really, really full on. The tears started to flow... Harry felt like a human waterfall. After a lot of surpressed sniffing he finally reached the chorus and Liam and Niall started to sing along with him, perfectly harmonising just like the first time.

 

_I chased a million things_

_Bright lights and empty dreams_

_Now here I am_

_Right where I thought I wanted to be_

_I'll trade it all right now_

_Leave it all and lay it down_

_to get back to where I belong_

_Lord all I've ever needed was your love_

 

What Harry didn't expect at all and also showed on his facial features because of his wide eyes during the video was the voice that started harmonising with him in the next verse. The voice was high and just sounded melodic together with his. The voice fit perfectly and the source was none other that Louis Tomlinson himself who played the piano and looked like he didn't notice that he sang so loud that he could be heard over the piano and also in the video. Harry had to force himself to look back into the camera and continue singing instead of openly gaping at Louis, his Peter Pan.

 

_Truth be told I've made this world my home_

_I let it steal my sould,_

_but now i want it back_

_Cause all I need is waiting_

_In your arms a place to hand my heart_

_Where I am known at last_

_You're the one true thing I have_

 

_I chased a million things_

_Bright lights and empty dreams_

_Now here I am_

_Right where I thought I wanted to be_

_I'll trade it all right now_

_Leave it all and lay it down_

_to get back to where I belong_

_Lord all I've ever needed was your love_

 

_And I know that I was meant to be_

_More than just a melody_

_I know that you had hopes for me_

_I hope you still believe in me..._

 

_I chased a million things_

_Bright lights and empty dreams_

_Now here I am_

_Right where I thought I wanted to be_

_I'll trade it all right now_

_Leave it all and lay it down_

_to get back to where I belong_

_Lord all I've ever needed was your love_

_Lord all I've ever needed was your love_

 

The rest of the song passed in the blurr and before Harry knew it Niall played the last chords on his guitar and the piano melody faded. Harry grinned with watery eyes into the camera and said "Thank you for watching and I hope that you understand me a little better know. All you need to know is the _**FACT**_ " Harry emphasised that word "that I am coming back. I am not going to quit, so stop worrying so much. Also thank you to my friends the Hulk" Harry grinned at his new nickname for Liam "Johnny Test who played the guitar and also to lovely Peter Pan who accompanied me with the piano and his perfect voice" At the last part of his little 'goodbye-speech' Louis head shot up and the looked at Harry with an open mouth and big eyes. Yeah, now it was obvious that Louis himself didn't notice he was singing this loud. With a final grin Harry said "Bye GUYS!" and waved.

Liam pressed the stop-button and Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Well lets post this thing!". And he did exactly that just a few minutes later.

 

 

 

*******************************

*******************************

 

 

 

After the video was posted the four of them stared down at the phone and watched as Harrys mentions on twitter blew up once again. The comments were a lot better and more positive. At least noone threatened to take his/her life this time... and also #WeLoveYou and #TakeYourBreak started trending. This was a sign that his fans were a lot more understanding now that he actually sort of explained his sudden break.

 

 _Peter P (@pete)_  
@Harry_Styles I'm glad you don't quit #WeLoveYou #DoNotCry #TakeYourBreak

 

_Zaccary (@zaccc)_  
@Harry_Styles Don't cry man. Great. Know I am crying too #WeLoveYou #TakeYourBreak

 

_Teresa (@Tjay)_ Christ, @Harry_Styles how many cartoon figures are you goging to meet in your break? #CookieMonster #MinnieMouse #PeterPan #JohnnyTest #TheHulk Eather way #TakeYourBreak <3  


 

_Matty (@matt123)_  
I bet @Real_Liam_Payne is THE HULK. He surely has the figure am I right @Harry_Styles? #WeLoveYou

 

_Cecilia (@sicci)_  
@Harry_Styles #TakeYourBreak Come back stronger than ever dear #WeLoveYou

 

_Zilla (@Zoom)_  
Is it just me or did @Harry_Styles look like he was about to kiss the person with the high pitched voice? #CatchHimBoy #WeLoveYou #TakeYourBreak 

 

Ben (@benny)@Zoom no I noticed too. It would be so sweet if @Harry_Styles finally found his soulmate. He deserves it!! #WeLoveYou #CatchHimBoy #TakeYourBreak

 

 

 

Harry smiled at the last two comments. His fans were just right. He should catch Louis. He deserved a happy ending, just like everybody else.

When they had all read their share of the comments Harry spoke up again "Well. That went better than expected!" he exclaimed. The only response he received was the agreeing humming from his friends, but Harry didn't mind he felt like he could burst with happiness and that was why he said his next words "So know that this is out of the way... I have a question for _Mr. ' I want to stay in the backround I absolutely don't crave for fame'_ here". He turned his attention to Louis and saw that his attention was already on Harry.

 

"And what question may that be _Mr. 'my names 's Harry Styles and I'm the anoying singer who took an unexpected break just a few days ago'_?"

 

Harry smiled broadly at that cheeky response, but now that he actually could ask Louis his very important question he wanted to ask him after the first minute they met, he felt like chickening out. His heart rate picked up. Would it be awkward? He only met Louis this morning and they didn't have that many conversations yet, but Harry sensed a deep bond to Louis, that he couldn't explain himself. It was just like he knew that boy for ages and like they already shared their deepest and darkest secrets. Also #CatchHimBoy gosthed in the back of his brain, like a mantra.

 

"Harry...?" Louis looked at him with concerned eyes. He must have been silent much longer than he wanted to be. "You wanted to ask me something?"

 

Just like before Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself for every possible scenario that could happen.... Oh he was so deep in it already. He looked Louis deep in his crystal-blue eyes and said. :

 

_"Do you want to go on a date with me?"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do you say?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter... Comments?


End file.
